You and Him,I and Her
by Red Speedster
Summary: I really want to tell you my feelings for you...but..it's too late since...you already have HIM and I already have HER.


**You and Him, I and Her** [[One Shot ]]

I really want to tell you my feelings for you...but..it's too late since...you already have HIM and I already have HER.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

First time I saw her, my heart skips a beat. I don't know why...but..I can't help it. I unconsciously held my chest as I stares at the girl. Her smile that can rival the angels above, her laugh that soothes you and finally her eyes that twinkles like a star up above the sky. I wanted to know her name,talk to her,and know everything about her. I didn't notice Lisanna was behind me,wrapping her arms around me. "Hey," She greeted as she smiles at me.

"H-hey.." I stuttered as she giggles.

"Why are you stuttering? " She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well..." I quickly looked away rubbing my head with my hand.

"Oh well , nevermind about that,want to meet my friend...? " She asked as she grasp her hand with mine.

 _Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omotteita_

 _Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne_

 _At first, I just simply think of you as a friend_

 _Because you already had a boyfriend, there's no way I can love you_

 _Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi ni mo nandoka hanashita kedo_

 _Demo kono goro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru_

 _I also had someone precious in my heart, I had told you so many time_

 _But in these days, we just didn't say a word to each other_

"U-ugh...sure...I don't mind...hahaha.." Great Natsu...Just great...

She quickly shout in glee as she started to drag me toward the cafe.

*dub dub dub*

Crap..it's her...it's her...

Why is she here?

Who's with her..?

Crap...crap!

But that's not it...

Lisanna said her name was Lucy...

And I met her…before me and Lisanna became an official couple..

Natsu Dragneel

"Ugh...hi..." Again..what happen to you Natsu..!? Where's the ego man?

"Hello Natsu... Long time no see…huh?"

She said as she smiles. I swear my whole world stops when she smile...her smile...her gorgeous smile! I need water...! I need air!

"Haha it is.." Where's the spirit Natsu?! Where's the spirit!?

"So...you're only...by yourself...? " I asked as she took a seat in the comfy chair while sipping her drink.

"Nuh-uh... " She answered as she twirl the straw in her drink.

 _Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ichiba wo fumishime narasu oto_

 _Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to_

 _Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai soredemo…_

 _The rain at the end of summer, the sound of stepping on fallen leaves_

 _The one who listened to it by my side was you_

 _You and He, I and She_

 _We just can't fit into one single umbrella, even so…_

 _Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne sukidato wakatteru ne kimi mo_

 _Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kitekureta kara_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

 _Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind_

 _I love you, more than anyone else, and I know you love me too_

 _Because you are the one who looked at me the most_

 _You and He, I and She_

 _In my mind, I wish we all could laugh more_

"Oh..." She's not alone..she's not alone... and I realized that Lisanna,my girlfriend was staring at me with confusion and doubt in her eyes. Oh no...I was about to excuse myself when a man around the same age with me, he's tall,but I'm taller than him , wearing a shirt that shows his well-toned biceps and 8-packs abs.. but nah..I have 6-packs too ... he have chocolate brown eyes... and crap.. I know him! He's my friend! No ... my bestfriend!

'Gray...what are you doing in here?' I was about to ask that when Lucy cut me off.

"He's my boyfriend..~! " She beamed as she wrap her arms around his arm.

Those words...struck me ..

 _Au tabi ni mune ga itai riyuu nara wakatteiru_

 _Kore ijou awanai to mamoreru hazunai yakusoku_

 _I know the reason why everytime I meet you, my heart hurts_

 _I tell myself that I won't meet you anymore, but I can't keep that promise_

 _Hoka no dare ni mo hanasenai koto naze daka subete hanasechaunda_

 _Kimi no mae de wa ichiban jiyuu de irareru_

 _I can talk to you even all the things I cannot talk to anyone else_

 _I feel free the most when I am in front of you_

So he was the one who will accompany her...

I quickly shrug the pain I felt as we keep on chatting.

All through out the session...I keep on staring at her.

I want to say.."I love you" to her...

but...right now... I will keep it on my heart..and forget about my feelings for her for she have him,... and I'm happy to see her smiling...

"Guys...we need to go.." Gray said as he grab Lucy's bag as I also grab Lisanna's purse.

"Sure~! See you again! " Lisanna

"Hai Hai! " Lucy

" I never thought we will see each other again Flame Brain. " Gray pat me on the back as he walk away with Lucy beside him.

How I wish to be with her...

How I want to hold her hand..

How I want to kiss her lips under the cherry blossom...

 _Maichiru sakura no hanabira mo furitsumu fuyu wo tsugeru yuki mo_

 _Tonari de boku to miteita no wa kimi datta ne_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to_

 _Futatsu no isu naraba minna wa suwarenai soredemo…_

 _The fluttering cherry blossom's petals, the early snow telling us that winter is coming_

 _The one who watched it besides me was you_

 _You and He, I and She_

 _We just can't fit into a couple of chairs, even so…_

 _Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo_

 _Ichiban boku no soba ni itsuzuketekureta yo_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

 _Minna ga motto shiawase deare inoru yo my mind_

 _I love you, more than anyone else, and I know that you love me too_

 _You are the one who always stayed by my side_

 _You and He, I and She_

 _In my mind, I wish us more happiness_

but...

it was just...a dream...A dream that will not be fulfilled...ever...

We met each other in a wrong time...huh?

 _Tabun bokura wa deau taiming sukoshi machigatte shimatta dake_

 _Dakedo soredemo futari deaeta ima koso jibun ni sunao ni naru toki da ne_

 _Maybe it's just that our encounter happened at the wrong time_

 _Even so the fact that we met can't change, now it is the time we face our feelings honestly_

"Natsu...we need to go too.." Lisanna called out for me as she waves her hand in the air. Sighing...I walk toward her as I closes my eyes..tears trailing down into my cheeks...

 _Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto_

 _Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to_

 _Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna ni hairenai soredemo…_

 _The rain at the end of summer, the sound of stepping on fallen leaves_

 _The one who listens to it by my side was you_

 _You and He, I and She_

 _We just can't fit into one single umbrella, even so…_

"So..we're just friends….huh?.." I murmured as I fight back sobs as we started to walk apart from each other...

I just wanted to let you know..that..

 _Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo_

 _Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kitekureta kara_

 _Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

 _Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind… you're on my mind_

 _I love you, more than anyone else, and I know you love me too_

 _Because you are the one who looked at me the most_

 _You and He, I and She_

 _In my mind, I wish we all could laugh more… You're on my mind_

I Love You ...

~End~

Dammnit... this is just a one shot story... Haha. ._.  
Nevermind... tell me if there's something wrong okay?


End file.
